


Anniversary

by lamerezouille



Series: HD Ldws, round 6 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Unicorn</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Unicorn

Harry is sweating. It’s May 26th, and he has no idea what anniversary they’re celebrating.

Draco kisses him deliciously, and their first shag was definitely in September. The asparagus is wonderful, and their first kiss was without a doubt in August. The wine is luscious, and they moved in together in February. _Nothing_ happened in May.

Harry can no longer stand it. He asks.

‘Our first date,’ Draco answers, crestfallen. His lower lip is trembling exaggeratedly, and there is something very fishy with this picture.

As realisation hits Harry, Draco bursts out laughing.

May 26th, 1992.

‘It was detention in the Forbidden Forest looking for dead unicorns,’ Harry says incredulously. ‘I ended up facing Voldemort!’

‘The sky was so beautiful that night, Harry!’ Draco exclaims, wheezing.

Harry pinches Draco’s arm and mumbles about his idiotic boyfriend, but kisses him anyway.


End file.
